<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule of Two by Lillie_Moreau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210335">Rule of Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau'>Lillie_Moreau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Conflicted Kylo, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jedi, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Triangles, One True Pairing, Revenge, Sex, Sith Training, Skywalker Family Drama, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, Rey grieved the loss of her Force Bond. In his final moments, she had seen Ben Solo's true heart, but then he was gone. Now he is working his way back into her life, but Rey can feel the darkness surrounding Ben. Will Rey be able to keep Ben in the light? Or will Kylo Ren be reborn?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after The Rise of Skywalker so obviously there are spoilers. If there are going to be any triggers in a chapter I will make sure to note them at the beginning so people can avoid them. </p>
<p>This is my first fic for Star Wars so I hope it turns out okay. I do love the pairing of Kylo/Rey but I also agree with Daisey Ridley when she commented that their relationship is extremely toxic. There will be various twists throughout the plot but I will do my best to keep it running smoothly. In advance, I apologize for any mistakes that are found that I have missed during the editing. I do not currently have a BETA reader. I hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song For this Chapter<br/>Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter One: Rise</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything was cold. The ground was hard and the sound of lightning striking the ground echoed off every stone surface. Wind whipped through cracks in the walls, only the blue hue of the lightning lit up the cavernous room. Ben lay still as stone, staring up at the seemingly endless void above. Turning his head slightly, Ben watched as he moved his fingers but it was an out of body experience. It was as if he weren’t attached to his body. A shiver ran over him and he suddenly curled into his side trying to conserve warmth. Looking down as he pulled his knees to his chest he realized he was naked. </p><p>Groaning, Ben forced himself to lift his head. It was nearly impossible to see in the darkness, but as the next bolt of lightning struck, he saw a heap of black robes laying inches away from him. Ben reached his hand out, using all this strength to attempt at summoning the Force to pull the robes closer. However, it was as if he had slammed into a concrete wall. The hum of the Force was gone, leaving him feeling empty and alone. Letting out a shaky breath, Ben tried once again to calm himself by calling out to the Force. He knew he was only cut off to the mystical power, the Force was not truly gone. The Force was unmoving through time. Ben took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, focusing all of his energy with becoming one with the Force. Yet nothing happened. His eyes shot open and he maneuvered himself just enough that he was able to physically grab the robes. </p><p>Taking in more deep breaths, he sat up and managed to tug the black tunic on and wiggle into the pants. For good measure against the cold, he tugged the heavy cloak on around him. The garments looked much like what he wore as Kylo Ren as opposed to when he met Rey to confront the Emperor. Ben froze, he could no longer feel Rey’s bright energy shining through the Force. All he felt was the ghost of a kiss remaining on his lips. His heart ached and he doubled over in angoy, letting out a mournful cry. The other half of his soul was gone, nothing but a deep gash was left where she should have been. Wrapping his arms around himself, Ben continued to survey his surroundings. Based on what he saw, he gathered that he was still on Exegol.</p><p><i>Almost,</i> a voice whispered in the darkness. Ben scrambled to his feet, getting himself ready to fight. The fight, however, never came. </p><p>Striding out of the darkness, a figure coated in blue came striding towards him. Ben instinctively took a step back, but faltered when he saw his uncle Luke come into focus. His breathing quickened and he continued to brace himself for an attack. He had done his best to push thoughts of Luke away since the invasion he had launched on Crait. Looking back, Ben knew his actions had been foolish. Gulping down a deep breath, Ben faced Luke head on, but instead of seeing the seething anger that he expected, Ben saw only remorse.</p><p>“If I’m not on Exegol, then where am I?” Ben inquired, his tone soft but still distant.</p><p><i>You’re partly on Exegol and partly in the Force,</i> Luke replied. A frown crossed the young man’s face as his brain took a moment to put together what he was hearing.</p><p>“How can I be partly in the Force? I thought you had to die to…” Ben trailed off as the gravity of his situation came crashing down on him. His knees buckled and he fell to the hard ground. Memories of his last moments with Rey before he passed flashed through his mind. He still couldn’t feel the woman who had haunted his steps for so long, but he did remember leaving her alive. </p><p><i>You gave your life for her but being on the world of the Sith, you didn’t fully pass. I don’t understand how the Unknown Regions work,</i> Luke replied, sitting down across from his nephew. He saw panic in the other man’s eyes. <i>You have every right to be disturbed, Ben.</i> Ben shook his head, knowing his uncle had misread the emotions that were passing through him. It was nerve wracking to think that he was partially gone from the world of the living, but it was more disturbing to him that even though he was supposed to be a small part of the Force, he was cut off from the power. It was like having a limb removed. </p><p>“I can’t feel Rey,” Ben whispered. A surprised look crossed Luke’s face at the words. Whatever he had been expecting to hear, an admission of missing Rey was not one. “I can’t feel anything with the Force.” Luke cast him a sad look.</p><p><i>I’m sorry, kid. The Force has its own way with things. Maybe you just need to find your way back. It always came naturally to you, but you are in an unnatural state. You must find your way back,</i> Luke said before suddenly fading away. </p><p>Ben found himself shivering after his uncle departed the space. He wasn’t cold but the chill in his bones was not one of actual cold. Trusting his own instinct, rather than that of his uncle, Ben reached out to the Force once more. However, this time he turned away from the light and reached for the darkness. All at once, a monumental tidal wave of energy crashed into Ben. Power surged inside him and without warning, the pit he was in came into sharp focus. He sucked in a breath that was full of the dark side of the Force. Groaning in an almost sexual way, Ben got to his feet, this time as steady as the stone around him. He flexed his fingers and shifted his weight from foot to foot, reacquainting himself to what Snoke had taught him.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he stretched his limbs once more, enjoying the healthy strain that he felt. Ben walked around the space a few times trying to see if there was a simple way out of the pit. Unsurprised when an escape route was not found, Ben resigned himself to trying to find Rey once more. He knew it would scare her if she felt the darkness he was allowing to power his every move, but there was no other way. Ben had lived as Kylo Ren for so long that it should have been obvious that passing on Exegol would bring those parts of him back to life. Sitting down on the floor cross legged, Ben closed his eyes and started his practice of deep breathing while reaching through the threads of the force. </p><p>It took Ben what felt like hours to find the bright light of Rey, but when he did, he felt his own spirit light up like a supernova. Ben carefully probed her thoughts, attempting to spare her from feeling his presence. He still wasn’t sure if he would be able to truly return to her, and until he knew what to tell her, he was happy just knowing she was alive. Unlike their other connections through the Bond, Ben was unable to see Rey, he could only feel her. There was an abundance of happiness filling her, but there was also a layer of grief that she was attempting to bury as deep as she could. Ben focused hard and without meaning to, he found himself sitting in a hot and dry climate at a kitchen table. He looked around and frowned when he could feel his uncle’s continued presence. Getting up, Ben crept around the table and to the edge of the room which looked out into a courtyard. Realization dawned on Ben, Rey was living at the old moisture farm that Luke had once lived in on Tatooine. As he was quietly taking in the sun and sand, he felt a very firm hand on his back.</p><p><i>Ben?</i> Rey’s voice tentatively asked. He let out a heavy sigh as he realized that he had dropped the mental shields that had protected his presence.</p><p>“Hello, Rey,” Ben said softly, turning around to face the woman. Upon seeing her presence, he sucked in a deep breath. Her hair had grown longer and was pulled half back from her face with the rest spilling down her back. She wore a traditional beige Jedi uniform with no cloak, but her lightsaber was clipped to her belt. Frowning he focused on the saber and noticed that it was an entirely new saber. </p><p><i>Where are you? I thought you were gone forever,</i> Rey said tearfully, moving closer ever so slightly. Ben gazed at her softly but didn’t want to completely break her spirit with what had happened to him. He could feel her agony rising to the surface and was thankful that the Force had spared him such pain. Ben reached out and grazed his finger tips over Rey’s cheek. When his skin connected with hers a shockwave went through them both, but on his side there were no memories to be shared. On Rey’s, Ben went cold as he saw images of her and the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron. He quickly drew back.</p><p>“Exegol,” Ben replied, no longer concerned with hurting her feelings. In fact, he wanted her to worry about him. He wanted Rey to only think about him and his slide back into darkness. “I see that no matter how long I’ve been gone, you’ve moved on to that pilot.” Rey flinched as the words stung her heart.</p><p><i>It’s been two years, Ben. I waited for you to find me in the Force,</i> Rey whispered. Years of practice helped Ben to keep a stoic face, though he was horrified to know that he had been practically dead for two years. He didn’t know why the Force had decided to wake him, but he knew that there was a reason. </p><p>“Fine, enjoy your happy family,” Ben spat, more venomous than he had originally intended. Rey visibly flinched yet again but before she could reply, Ben forced himself to pull back to the pit on Exegol.</p><p>Not realizing how high he had levitated during meditation, Ben hit the stone floor hard. Yet the pain only served to sharpen his mind. Slowly getting to his feet, Ben ran his fingers along the rocky surface of the pit walls. Rey said it had been two years since they had leveled the Sith throne room. To Ben, it had been mere hours since the last time he had climbed from the pit that Sidious had sent him flying down. Grasping onto the nearest ledge, Ben hoisted himself up jamming his foot into a hole. He took in a deep breath as he gathered the dark side around him, climbing carefully up the treacherous rocky face. With his body no longer broken, Ben was able to scale the wall with great agility, his angry thoughts serving as additional motivation to make it to the top. Breaking through the glowing blue mist, Ben was finally able to grasp the top of the pit. Yanking himself forcefully up, he vaulted onto the flat surface and flinched as natural sunlight shone in his eyes. Unlike the bottom of the pit where lightning still ruled, the surface was peaceful. </p><p>A sour knot twisted in the pit of Ben’s stomach. The sun reminded him of the love he had felt over the bond with Rey. However, it was not love towards him. It was love directed at Poe Dameron and the rest of the Resistance scum. Ben shocked himself with his thoughts. He had forgotten just how emotional using the dark side made him. Standing in the decimated throne room of Emperor Palpatine, Ben was not reminded of the last kiss he shared with Rey. Instead, he was slammed with thoughts about how the throne was supposed to make him more than the Supreme Leader, it was supposed to make him Emperor of the galaxy. Anger flowed through him, causing him to stretch out his arm at the pieces of the throne. Focusing all of his energy at the destroyed object in front of him, Ben manipulated the throne until it was once again whole. Behind him, the statues resumed their resolute stances of looking down on the Sith. The sun outside the large stone structure immediately dimmed and the harsh shriek of lightning echoed.</p><p><i>What have you done?</i> Luke’s voice cried from a few feet away as the Force ghost came running at him. Ben narrowed his eyes before rounding on his former master. He had been foolish to think that love was the answer. There was no love, there was only power.</p><p>“I am doing what I should have done during the war. I am going to bring true order to the galaxy,” Ben snapped. True fear spread across his uncle’s face as he thought over the ramifications of his nephew’s actions.</p><p><i>I told you to find your way back. This is not the way!</i> Luke exclaimed. <i>You need to find Rey, find your place in the light!</i> Ben gave his uncle a cruel smirk.</p><p>“Rey has no use for Ben. She deserves someone strong. Someone who can lay the galaxy at her feet. Ben can give her <i>nothing</i> except sob stories,” he snapped. Sorrow etched its way into Luke’s face. Though he was only a ghost, he stumbled backwards. His heart had never been more broken.</p><p><i>Then I have truly failed you,</i> Luke said, fading away once more. </p><p>With his uncle gone, Ben turned to look not only at the throne, but the entire room itself. With the reanimated corpse of Palpatine gone, the room seemed majestically dark as opposed to a skin crawling darkness. A slow smile lit up his face as he strode forward to the throne and ascended the steps. He ran his hands over the icy stone before turning around to sit and face where he would eventually gather loyal followers. A malicious whisper swirled around him as he felt the dark side of the force writhe and twist with pleasure.</p><p>The rise of Kylo Ren had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I have made during my editing process. </p><p>May the Force be with you all!</p><p>Song for this Chapter<br/>Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Two: Whispers</b>
</p><p>Rey stood outside the homestead she was occupying watching the dual suns of Tatoonie. When she had first felt Ben’s warm presence it had been comforting, however, it hadn’t taken much to trigger the dark side. Rey knew he had always been unstable and emotional, but it had never occurred to her what seeing that would do to her again. They had parted on the same side which made the snap even more jarring. As Supreme Leader, Rey had come to expect the violent outburst that was Kylo Ren’s signature, but dying had apparently done nothing to quell the inner fire that lurked just below the surface.</p><p>Rey was so absorbed in her thoughts that she barely heard the speeder cross the plains and come to a stop at her front door. Soft footsteps shuffled the sand until a young woman came to stand next to her. The woman had jet black hair and stood almost at Rey’s height. She wore a plain blue tunic with black leggings along with a black cloak and goggles. She pushed the goggles up to sit on the crown of her head. Gently she put a hand on the other woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay, Rey?” the woman asked. Rey turned to face her and though there was pain etched into her features, the Jedi was determined not to mention Ben to her new found friend. </p><p>“I will be fine, Serilda. I just need to concentrate,” she said. Serilda raised an eyebrow at her but chose to leave the comment alone for the time being. “It’s good to see you, I’m surprised you’re alone on this delivery.” Rey followed the young woman over to the speeder to inspect the parts Poe had ordered for the new pod racer he was helping to build. </p><p>“I convinced my master to let me come on my own this time. Not sure how, but it worked,” Serilda said, heaving the large parcels off the dune craft. Rey gave her a small smile.</p><p>“It’s only a guess, but I would say you used the Force. I can feel its energy coursing through you,” Rey commented. “Are you sure you don’t want me to free you? No one should be forced to live in slavery, especially with the First Order gone.” Serilda shook her head.</p><p>“You know better than anyone that the Outer Rim doesn’t follow the rules of any commanding force. I also couldn’t ask you to purchase a slave. That’s the only way to free me,” she said sadly. </p><p>“Would your master let you train with me?” Rey asked. “I could show you the ways of the Force.” Serilda stood in silence, her face stoic as she mulled over the possibilities of her future. Letting out a heavy sigh, she took the last package off her speeder.</p><p>“You’re too kind, Rey. I don’t know how you survived the galaxy. And to answer your question, no, he wouldn’t let me train with you. I have to stay as hidden as much as possible with my abilities. Mos Espa is crawling with First Order sympathizers,” Serilda explained. </p><p>Rey nodded in understanding. She knew Serilda had a good reason to fear sticking out. Her place in the slave village of Mos Espa was precarious enough as a single woman living alone. Rey desperately wanted to save her and had brought the idea up to Poe on numerous occasions. While he wasn’t opposed to the idea, he always questioned why she was so desperate to help the young woman. In many of their arguments, he pointed out that Serilda was just Rey’s new Ben Solo, a poor creature in need of rescue. Rey always contested the idea but deep down she knew there was truth in her partner’s words.</p><p>“I will at least make an effort to come see you more. I hate that you’re always alone,” Rey replied finally. </p><p>“You’re always welcome to come to dinner,” Serilda said, helping bring the parts inside the homestead. The compound was eerily quiet with Poe working on the racer. She also noticed the absence of the other family that resided with Rey. </p><p>“Can I at least give you a book to read? I still have all the old Jedi texts,” Rey said, hoping to brighten the mood. However, her heart sank when she saw Serilda pull away emotionally. “Or not. I understand if you don’t want to get caught with the book.” Serilda huffed ever so softly. </p><p>“It’s not that. Hiding things is a learned skill as a slave. It’s just...I...I can’t read,” Serilda admitted softly. At those words, Rey felt her heart split in two. She knew the struggle of growing up in a place where survival was the first priority. She had lived that life until recently, but she had had the luxury of learning to read quickly in her down time during hyperspace jumps. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize,” Rey said quickly. “Is that true of all slaves?” The other woman shrugged a little.</p><p>“It’s more common than people think. It’s a left over tradition from the days of the Trade Federation. If slaves can’t read, we can’t see what is printed by the Republic. We have no reason to rise up because we can’t read stories of hope,” Serilda said. “And out here in the Outer Rim we don’t get news so quickly.” </p><p>Out of sudden impulse, Rey lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Serilda in a tight hug. At first the other woman was stiff as a board in the embrace. Yet after a few moments, she returned the warm gesture. It was rare for anyone to show her affection but she did appreciate the hug. Sometimes she didn’t realize just how alone she felt. By the way that Rey held onto her, she could tell that they were both experiencing loneliness in some form or another. Serilda never pressed Rey about her emotions, but through what she could only assume was the Force, she could feel the turbulence in the Jedi. It felt like she was grieving but it almost felt more monumental than just losing a loved one. </p><p>“I know I can’t teach you fighting technique, but I can show you how to meditate using the Force,” Rey said. “Next time you get a chance, sit in a quiet place and close your eyes. Use your feelings to reach out, try to envision the Force. It surrounds all living things and flows through each and everyone of us. Some are more sensitive to it and can bend it to our will.” Serilda gave her a genuine smile.</p><p>“I’ve heard the Jedi had strict rules. What were they so worried about?” Serilda asked, taking the seat that Rey offered her at the table. </p><p>“There are two sides to the Force; darkness and light. The Jedi Order protected people from the Sith Order. Accessing the darkness doesn’t always seem hard, but it relies more on emotion than trusting in the Force. Master Yoda used to say, ‘fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering’,” Rey quoted. Serilda raised her eyebrows. She had heard of Master Yoda in legends but had never heard more than he was a great Jedi Master that went into exile after the rise of Darth Vader. </p><p>“Is that the Jedi Code?” Serilda asked. Rey shook her head. </p><p>“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force,” she recited perfectly from memory. It was a lot to take in all at once, but she felt a great hope in the lost slave reaching out for some kind of way out of her current situation. The young woman nodded slowly.</p><p>“I can’t say I agree with no passion or emotion, but I can agree with not letting those things control everything about a person,” Serilda said, taking care to measure her words carefully. She didn’t want to offend the only friend she had ever had. </p><p>“Agreed. Some Jedi felt that their order fell because of vanity. The dark side tries to seduce those who rebel too far against the code,” Rey explained. “The Sith have a different code. I knew a...young man once...he taught me the words of the Sith. Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.” Serilda heard the words but was more focused on Rey’s falter at the mention of the man who taught her the words.</p><p>“Who taught you? I didn’t think Jedi were allowed to associate with others like that,” Serilda said. </p><p>“Someone I tried to save. Sadly, I failed him just as everyone else did in his life,” Rey whispered. Serilda opened her mouth to ask another question when Poe came walking into the room. He smiled brightly at both women and leaned down to give Rey a gentle kiss. </p><p>“Thanks for bringing those parts by, Serilda. Just what I was looking for!” Poe said happily as he rummaged around for something to eat and drink. Serilda nodded and smiled. </p><p>“I should be headed back before my master comes looking for me. I don’t want to give him a reason to get violent,” Serilda said, before showing herself out of the small compound. </p><p>Once she had left, Poe dropped his friendly demeanor and fell into the chair next to Rey. His eyes were dark and complicated and Rey couldn’t help but notice how much he looked like Ben when he was brooding. Mentally kicking herself to be present, she forced herself to study Poe’s features without delving into the folds of his mind. Poe clenched and unclenched his jaw before he started speaking.</p><p>“You can’t save everyone, Rey,” Poe said quietly, leaning forward and putting his hand over her much smaller one. “Maybe you should go to Coruscant to spend some time with Finn and Rose. I know they would love to see you. Getting out here to the Outer Rim is hard with two kids.” Rey narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away.</p><p>“Are you saying you want me to just leave Serilda here? To wither away her days as a slave or die a premature death?” Rey snapped, jumping to her feet. Poe groaned, knowing he should have just left the topic alone.</p><p>“Do you want me to buy her along with the parts so she can go with you?” Poe asked. “I know she has said she doesn’t want that, but we both see the longing to get away in her eyes. Just because she has resigned herself to fate doesn’t mean that is her destiny.” Rey was thrown off by her boyfriend’s words and it took a moment to process what he was saying. </p><p>“She would hate me for it,” Rey said. </p><p>“I don’t think she would hate you. But can you really tell me that a few days of anger is more important than saving her life?” Poe questioned. There was no doubt that Poe was right. However, Rey was suspicious about his true intentions. Though Poe was not Force-Sensitive, he had a strong mind and dating a Jedi had trained him to close off his mind to potential invasion from Rey or anyone else. </p><p>“And why are you fighting so hard for this all of a sudden?” Rey asked. Poe let out a cry of frustration before jumping to his feet to face her.</p><p>“Stop! I am only trying to make you happy, which is something you haven’t been since Exegol. I try to be understanding, I really do, but half the time it feels like you’re being difficult on purpose! Not everyone has some ulterior motive, Rey. Some of us just love you!” Poe half shouted. Tears sprung into Rey’s eyes and she threw herself into the pilot’s arms. It was true, since losing Ben, she had felt lost and alone. The sight of him mere days ago had shaken her to the core but hadn’t made her truly feel peace. Something was once again out of balance with the Force. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Poe. I know you just want the best for me,” Rey sniffled. “Buy Serilda, at whatever price is asked. The winds are changing so I would expect a sandstorm tomorrow. It may be awhile but the transmission should go through before we are stranded here.” Poe nodded.</p><p>“And what about Coruscant?” Poe asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck.</p><p>“She can go with me to make sure I don’t get into any trouble. Since you have a pod race coming up, I’m sure I would just be rattling around here by myself,” Rey pointed out. While Rey was telling the truth, she still felt the need to hold her true feelings back from her boyfriend. Though they were close and very much in love, there was nothing that would replace the bond she had shared with Ben. Poe gave her a warm smile and passionate kiss before heading off to send word to add Serilda to the next shipment.</p><p><i>You lied to the pilot,</i> Ben’s voice sounded from behind her. Glaring, she turned to face the apparition who was leaning casually against her kitchen wall.</p><p>“Where are you?” Rey probed. She reached her mind out but hit a concrete wall.</p><p><i>You will know when I’m ready to see you,</i> Ben replied, giving her a look that was a clear warning to stay out of his head.</p><p>“Well whatever you may think of me, I will soon be off on a vacation that Poe mandated,” Rey replied. “He insists that it will do me some good to get away from Tatooine.” Ben shrugged.</p><p><i>I can’t say that I disagree with him. You’ve started living like a Jedi gone into exile,</i> Ben chuckled. <i>Are you going alone? I sense that you were near a very powerful Force user today.</i> Rey huffed slightly wishing that he couldn’t read her so well even if he wasn’t using the Force against her.</p><p>“Her name is Serilda. If everything goes as planned she will go with me. And she isn’t a Force user yet. She was like me when I was on Jakku except she is more aware of her abilities than I was,” Rey said. The man nodded before he moved to take Poe’s seat, gesturing Rey to join him in sitting.</p><p><i>Is she pretty?</i> Ben asked, seeing if he could touch a nerve. As petty as it was, he wanted Rey to feel the same jealousy he felt.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Rey snapped.</p><p><i>You didn’t answer my question,</i> Ben said calmly.</p><p>“Yes, very,” Rey replied shortly.</p><p><i>I sense fear in you, Rey. You know what the Jedi say about fear,</i> Ben pointed out. <i>What has the granddaughter of Palpatine and heir to the Skywalker legacy so shaken? What are you really hiding from your precious pilot.</i> Rey narrowed her eyes. Poe might not have an ulterior motive but Ben, who was slowly starting to sound more like Kylo Ren always had one.</p><p>“Serilda thinks I am against purchasing her from her current owner because I don’t believe in owning slaves, which she isn’t wrong about. I told her as much when we first talked. And I have talked about freeing her before. But I’m afraid of her, Ben. She has a Force signature that would make Sidious tremble, and that’s when she is unaware of it,” Rey whispered. “She may be a useful ally but she must remain on my side. If she falls to the dark side I fear for the galaxy.” Ben sat back, his serene face remaining stoic.</p><p>Kylo Ren was very much looking forward to meeting this Serilda of Mos Espa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song for this Chapter<br/>Sail by AWOLNATION</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Three: Darkness</b>
</p><p>Serilda walked around the junk shop, picking up ship parts and various items as she went and placing them back on the shelf. Most of the customers that her master entertained had little respect for the shop. She was grateful for the fact that she was only used to clean and run errands. When clients showed up, the man in charge all but pushed her out of the shop. He didn’t want anyone getting the idea that his slave was used for pleasure. Sighing loudly to herself, she forced herself to trudge back up front where the large and greasy man who owned the shop along with her stood going over the parts inventory. </p><p>“Looks like we have another run going out to the Dameron moisture farm. I can’t believe that guy wants me to keep sending him parts. The pods get wrecked anyway so why use top of the line gear,” the man grumbled. Serilda had to bite her tongue to avoid a snarky comment. Knowing Rey and Poe like she did, she hated the way her master spoke about them in a negative light.</p><p>“Would you like me to do their delivery run again, master? Or is Master Dameron picking them up personally?” Serilda asked, doing her best to sound as meek as possible. Her master’s eyes dragged over her athletic form before he cast a glance outside.</p><p>“As if Dameron would sink to such a level as coming here himself. He expects it to be taken right to his kriffing front door,” the man snapped. “Go tomorrow. It looks like a sandstorm is coming in and I won’t risk losing my only slave over pod parts. Now leave before I get stuck with you for the remainder of the night!” Serilda bowed slightly before quickly leaving the shop. She didn’t want to take a chance on her master changing his mind. So far his gaze had never strayed to her, but she was afraid of what would happen should she linger, yet luck was not on her side.</p><p>“Girl, wait!” her master called after her. Serilda froze before obediently returning to the counter. She refused to look up at him, keeping her gaze trained on the floor beneath her small feet.</p><p>“Yes, master?” she asked softly, raising the pitch of her voice just slightly. He prefered her to seem more like a child than an adult. It made her seem weaker.</p><p>“It looks like you’ve been added to Dameron’s list of demands, and he is listing a price that would allow me to buy at least three slaves to run this place,” he laughed. Serilda’s eyes snapped up to stare at the holo-vid before her. Her face with a large price tag above it flickered on the counter in front of her. </p><p>“What will you do, master?” Serilda asked, trying not to seem eager to leave.</p><p>“I’m going to take advantage of this situation. You’ve drawn too much attention. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you using the Force. First Order sympathizers are good customers but I don’t need them sniffing around my shop,” the master said. “Though Dameron’s interest in you certainly explains you asking to go alone. If you want to whore yourself out to that pilot, be my guest.” Serilda nearly gagged at the thought but managed to compose herself. She watched her master type in a confirmation before he merely pointed at the door for her to excuse herself. It was clear that in the morning, Serilda would pick up the parts, pack up her things, and leave the filthy village of slaves behind.</p><p>Quickly, Serilda made her way back to the cluster of apartment style homes stacked on top of one another. Since she was a single person, Serilda had been granted only the most meager of living spaces. The space didn’t bother her as much as the fact that she was one of the upper level homes. It meant climbing haphazard sandstone stairs that were also coated in sand. Grumbling as she climbed the steps, Serilda quickly entered her home as the desert winds began to pick up speed. Taking off her boots, careful not to spread sand throughout the dwelling, Serilda moved to the back of her small home to peek out at the dunes and plains. She didn’t see anything but she could feel something like electricity prickling over her skin. The storm was coming in faster than she had thought. Serilda sucked in a deep breath, relishing in the semi clear evening. Though Mos Espa was the home of slaves, the air was cleaner by far than in Mos Eisley. There were fewer ships in the slave village.</p><p>Walking back inside, Serilda studied her kitchen counter but found that food didn’t seem appealing at that moment. Her mind was still a buzz from her earlier conversation with Rey. She had seen the Jedi meditate on several occasions but the idea of trying it herself seemed interesting. Normally she would never opt for an activity that could leave her vulnerable to an attack. However, the Force seemed to be calling out to her more strongly than ever before. She wasn’t attuned to the mystical power but knew herself well enough to know it was calling her towards something rather than trying to warn her. Serilda rubbed her finger tips together as if trying to summon some sort of power. It almost felt as if she could wield lightning from her inner being. Serilda shook off the thought, excusing it as an impossible dream. She would worry about such power after she was safe with Rey and Poe.</p><p>Moving to sit on her small couch, Serilda sat down, crossing her legs and putting her hands on the fairly flat cushion. It took a few tries to hold her concentration, but it worked when she swore she felt herself being pulled downwards. The whole room seemed to vibrate with life. As she sank deeper into the warm embrace of the power source, she could swear something was calling to her. Focusing all her energy on what she seemed to be hearing, Serilda propelled herself through all living things. A bright energy signature sparkled in the distance and Serilda could only guess that it was Rey. Based on the Jedi’s personality, the bright white light fit her well. Tilting her head to one side, she started toward Rey’s energy when something magnetic drew her focus away. Turning the direction of her attention, Serilda felt more than saw an oozing black orb. She felt suddenly dizzy but forced herself to take deep breaths rather than pulling away. Serilda pushed herself until she was so close she could reach out to touch the darkness. </p><p>All at once, Serilda’s eyes flew open as she sensed a deadly male presence inside her home. Panic welled up in her chest as Serilda’s gaze fell upon a tall and imposing mad seated across from her. She narrowed her eyes and pulled a knife out from under the pillow next to her. The young woman held the weapon out in front of her, expecting an imminent attack. However, no such attack ever came. The man simply watched her with hawk-like intensity, occasionally running his fingers through his jet black hair. Serilda swallowed hard but was determined to hold her ground. If living on Tatooine had taught her anything, it was to attack first and ask questions of any survivors later. </p><p><i>Interesting,</i> the man murmured to himself. Serilda couldn’t help but shiver at his deep voice. There was something calming and almost familiar about the man. Taking a step forward, she presented her face as a mask of annoyance.</p><p>“How did you get into my home?” Serilda asked, still holding the knife in front of her.</p><p><i>You called me here. You truly have no idea the power you wield,</i> the man replied. Serilda walked forward again. Something in the Force told her that this man was not a threat to her. Ever so carefully, Serilda brushed the tips of her fingers over his cheek. His eyes widened at the realization that she was able to physically touch him, just as Rey was able to touch him.</p><p>“What is this?” she asked, still standing inches away from him.</p><p><i>I was going to say a Force bond but it is something much stronger. I believe you are holding me here. Even if I wanted to leave, I could do no such thing,</i> the man said. Serilda narrowed her eyes at the man. She had no reason to trust what he was saying. There was no possible way she was wielding enough power to keep someone at her mercy. </p><p>“All I was doing was meditation. I wasn’t trying to summon anyone,” Serilda whispered. Moving her hand until she was cupping the man’s cheek in her hand, she frowned ever so slightly. “What is your name?” The man seemed to hesitate before he answered.</p><p><i>Kylo Ren,</i> he said. <i>And who are you? I’ve never known a Jedi to hold such power.</i> Realization dawned on Serilda causing her to yank her hand away from his cheek. She backed away from Kylo until her knees buckled upon hitting the couch. Now seated across from the intimidating man, Serilda almost held her breath.</p><p>“Serilda,” she said simply. If he wanted answers about her, he was going to have to ask more questions. Though something told her there was no harm in giving him her name, Serilda had never been one to volunteer information.</p><p><i>Serilda what?</i> Kylo encouraged.</p><p>“Serilda Damask,” she quipped. It was rare that she ever used her surname. It was discouraged among the slaves as it gave them a personal identity. She shivered, willing the man to stay seated on the stool across from her. Kylo attempted to stand but found the Force was holding him in place. Not wanting to startle the young woman and be killed accidentally, he made no further attempts to move. He was content to sit quietly before her and study her features. Serilda was beautiful, with sharp features and piercing blue eyes. Her name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place where he knew it from.</p><p><i>Have you always been a slave on Tatooine?</i> Kylo questioned. The woman rolled her eyes, letting out a small huff at the question.</p><p>“If I had a life before this miserable place I have no memories of what it was like. My master says a strange man brought me here, claiming he found me abandoned, left to die. I should be lucky I got dumped here and not on Jakku,” Serilda mused. Yet her eyes grew wide when she realized just what she had revealed. </p><p><i>Interesting,</i> Kylo said again. <i>And you know of Jakku, how? I believe it is custom for slaves to have as little knowledge of the world outside of Mos Espa as possible.</i> Serilda clenched her jaw so tight it felt as though her teeth were going to crack.</p><p>“I make deliveries to someone who once lived there,” she said tearsly. </p><p><i>The Jedi, Rey,</i> Kylo murmured so softly it was almost inaudible. </p><p>“That’s why I know your name,” Serilda pondered. “She doesn’t talk about those years but sometimes Poe will tell me stories of how the Resistance fought off the Emperor's fleet of destroyers on Exegol.” Kylo snorted in amusement. It was still baffling to him that he had been dead for nearly two years. He would never understand how the Force worked. </p><p><i>May I go now, sweetheart?</i> Kylo sneered, wanting to maintain his cold facade. Serilda glowered at him.</p><p>“At any time, Supreme Leader,” she snarked. </p><p><i>It’s Emperor now,</i> Kylo said before fading from view. </p><p>The moment Kylo Ren disappeared, Serilda collapsed back onto the couch. She was gasping heavily for air, every fiber of her being ached. Serilda found it hard to believe that she had facilitated Kylo’s appearance in her home, but the physical toll the encounter had taken on her suggested that her power was very much real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dyad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it is taking so long to post. I’m getting more ideas as I write! I promise this is a Reylo fic but I need some drama so get ready! Sorry for any mistakes I’ve made during my editing!</p><p>The song for this chapter is:<br/>Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Four: Dyad</b>
</p><p>Kylo sat as still as stone. After being slammed back into the throne, he could feel Serilda’s Force energy fading. The power he had just witnessed was greater than anything Rey had ever presented. While the bonds of the Dyad pair were able to impact each other’s environments, they were never able to force the other to do things. Kylo could only imagine that Serilda had been manipulating the midichlorians inside him. Kylo rubbed his face and pushed himself from the throne. Somewhere around Exegol, he was sure that Sidious had kept the texts of the Sith. Much like the Jedi texts, they detailed accounts from previous Sith experiences. As far as Snoke had told him, only Darth Plagueis had been able to manipulate midichlorians. It was a rare skill that had never been seen since Plagueis had been killed. Kylo hardly considered Darth Sidious’s attempt to return anything close to what Plagueis had done. Kylo hated to think that much like Rey, Serilda was from a powerful bloodline. Kylo knew the chances of Darth Plagueis procreating was slim to none. However, it was possible that the Sith Lord had created a life through the manipulation of the Force.</p><p>As Kylo stalked down the many long hallways, he felt Rey fall in step next to him. He imagined that she was walking the dunes since she continued to follow him. For a while the pair walked in silence, not knowing what to say. Rey wore a disturbed look on her face and Kylo couldn’t help but wonder what kind of impact Serilda had had on Tatooine. It was likely that all Force users both living and dead had felt what Serilda had done.</p><p><i>Did you feel the darkness?</i> Rey asked, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. <i>What did you do?</i> Kylo snorted at her assumption that he was the cause of the darkness.</p><p>“It wasn’t me. It was your slave, Serilda. You have a good reason to be scared of that young woman,” Kylo said. He pulled his cloak tighter around him. As he drew deeper into the lair, the air grew steadily colder.</p><p><i>Serilda is new to the Force. There is no way...there is no way she could tap into that kind of power,</i> Rey insisted, only faltering slightly. It was left unsaid that Rey had come into her strength by using it, not through training. <i>I am the granddaughter of Palpatine. She has no such lineage. All Force users can’t be magically related to a powerful Sith Lord.</i> Kylo smirked.</p><p>“It stands to reason that powerful Sith would want to make sure their line never died out,” Kylo said. “That would be the arrogance the Jedi hated so much. Only so much can be taught before relying on inner strength becomes the true asset.” Rey frowned at the logic, but was in no mood to start a fight.</p><p><i>And what exactly did Serilda do to cause such darkness?</i> Rey asked.</p><p>“I appeared in her living room. I thought it was a bond but she had actually summoned me. She said she had been meditating which can only mean that she gravitated to the darkness around me. She held me in place. I had no control over my limbs. It was more than Force control,” Kylo explained, finally coming to a stop in front of a large chest.</p><p><i>What do you mean?</i> Rey questioned. Kylo turned to face the Jedi.</p><p>“You still have so much to learn. I used Force control to stop you from shooting at me on Takodana. I was merely stopping your arm. Serilda, she had control <b>over</b> my body. She was controlling my midichlorians. She could have stopped my heart or crushed me from the inside out,” he said. Rey paled a considerable amount. </p><p>Without thinking, Rey lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck. Out of pure instinct, he tightened his arms around her waist. They stood for a few moments in an almost loving embrace. Rey pulled her head back from the man’s chest. Their faces were mere inches away and Kylo couldn’t help but notice how soft Rey’s lips looked. His tongue darted out over his own lip, wetting them as if he were anticipating another kiss. Rey stared up at him but suddenly pulled away, leaving Kylo feeling hollow.</p><p><i>We got confirmation that Serilda is our new slave. Once the sandstorm passes, she will come to me,</i> Rey said, moving out of Kylo’s grasp fully. Kylo turned to the chest he had found. Opening it, he ran his fingers over the slightly dusty journals. <i>What are you looking at? I see you are still determined to hide your location from me.</i> The man gave her an infuriating smirk.</p><p>“You know where I am,” he replied. “I have not yet left.”</p><p><i>Exegol,</i> she whispered. <i>Ben, you need to leave that place. The darkness is too strong.</i> When Kylo looked at her, there was a coldness in his eyes.</p><p>“I am the darkness,” he whispered before severing their connection.</p><p>Kylo could feel Rey’s desperation to open their bond, but he kept it closed. He wasn’t sure what the Sith texts would reveal about Serilda, but he wanted to keep it to himself. He was fascinated by the young woman and the only way to bring her in, was to keep her close to Rey. Kylo thumbed through various journals until he came across one with lightning on the front cover. Kylo expected to see the ramblings of Darth Sidious. Yet he was pleasantly surprised at the coherent text.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>The power of lightning is almost as addictive as the power of the Force. My young apprentice took to this easily. No surprise. His goals are clear. He will one day kill me when I am no longer useful.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Darth Plagueis was aware of his impending death and yet was not afraid. Kylo frowned as he skimmed the texts. He was getting frustrated, not being able to find the answers he wanted. As the Supreme Leader, everything was handed to him with a snap of his fingers. It was clear that he would soon need another army to carry out his orders. Throwing the book back, Kylo stormed back in the direction of the throne room. As he continued forward, a large man in a blue hue walked towards him. A knot twisted in his stomach. This was Darth Plagueis.</p><p><i>Anything important is not found in my writings. Darth Sidious was a cunning apprentice and Emperor,</i> Plagueis said.</p><p>“I will be more powerful,” Kylo snapped. The Sith Lord’s face remained stoic.</p><p><i>Perhaps. You must learn to wield your anger with a purpose. But you were not looking for answers to your training. You have something else you wanted to know,</i> the Sith said.</p><p>“Who is Serilda Damask? Surely even the dead felt the Force shift,” Kylo said, careful not to raise his voice.</p><p><i>My daughter.  She was not born, she was made from the Force itself,</i> Plagueis stated proudly. The ghost studied the young man who now called himself Emperor. <i>You seem quite taken with my child.</i></p><p>“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Kylo growled.</p><p><i>You and the last Jedi may be a Dyad in the Force, but you have yet to fight alongside the one I made for you,</i> Plagueis said calmly. Kylo narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists.</p><p>“I have already met the woman made for me! The one the Force intended for me! Do not make the mistake of thinking I will believe your lies!” Kylo snarled. Darth Plagueis didn’t flinch away from the man’s anger. Even in death, the Sith Lord could easily read the emotions that lay below the surface.</p><p><i>You misunderstood my words. I have not created my child to be your Empress. She is to be your apprentice. I had many visions in my time. Of course things change drastically over time. I did not foresee your death, nor did I foresee my Serilda becoming a salve and so cut off from the Force,</i> Plagueis explained. <i>The future, like the Force, is fluid. The Force has no one master.</i> The anger in Kylo subsisted some but he was still skeptical. The Sith, Luke had always said, dealt in absolutes. However, Kylo had known them, himself included, to live in a world of half truths and grey areas. Skirting the rules always seemed the best way to get in and around Snoke’s wishes.</p><p>“Why should I trust you?” Kylo sneered.</p><p><i>Unlike the Sith who trained you, I found what I was looking for. Serilda is living proof that immortality can be achieved. It must be built into someone. Alas, I have met my end goal. And you need a true teacher, not someone seeking to use you for your bloodline,</i> Plagueis said.</p><p>“I have no use for the old ways of the Sith,” Kylo hissed.</p><p><i>Of course you do, my boy. But I will not force you as previous masters did. When you are ready, just ask.</i> With those final words, Plagueis vanished, leaving Kylo to return to the throne room.</p><p>Sitting down on the throne, Kylo could still feel Rey tugging at their bond. Underneath the desperation to reach him, Kylo could feel fear. With the bond still mostly closed, he was unable to discern what she was so fearful about. Reluctantly, Kylo opened himself up to Rey and was bombarded with a tidal wave of emotion.</p><p><i>Don’t ever cut me off like that again! I had to live without you for two years!</i> Rey cried. Kylo could hear the tears in her voice causing a slight tug at his heart. <i>No matter what you may think about yourself, you are not evil.</i> He couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>“I said I was the darkness, not evil,” Kylo drawled. “And are you saying you missed me, sweetheart?” Rey growled in response before flinging herself into his arms. An involuntary groan left Kylo’s mouth as he buried his face in her hair.</p><p><i>Ben,</i> Rey sobbed. <i>Please, come home. Come back to me!</i> Kylo moved away from the woman.</p><p>“What about that pilot?” Kylo snapped. “You know that Tatooine is not my home. It’s a distant memory. I am home where I am now. You’ve always known who I am. I am Kylo Ren. Ben Solo died long before you knew me.” Tears brimmed up in Rey’s eyes and spilled down her tan cheeks.</p><p><i>And the man who fought by my side against Palpatine? You’re telling me that was Kylo Ren?</i> Rey sobbed. <i>I saw the light in you, I felt the light.</i></p><p>“Rey, you saw my love for you, not the light,” Kylo said, clenching his jaw. “You are the light, I am the dark. Two that will always be one.” Rey doubled over in agony, feeling as though her heart were being ripped from her chest.</p><p><i>You’re breaking my heart, Kylo. You’re going down a path that I can’t follow you down!</i> Rey yelled. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut. He had never heard Rey call him Kylo before. It stung more than he cared to admit.</p><p>“Then don’t follow me. Leave me here to rule alone,” Kylo said, his voice cracking with emotion. “Just know that I will be here waiting for you. You are the only one I want to rule by my side.” Fury filled Rey’s eyes as her hand flew out, striking Kylo across the cheek.</p><p><i>How could I ever think I loved you? All you want is power!</i> Rey snapped. <i>You’re a monster, Kylo Ren. And you will die alone!</i> </p><p>The bond snapped shut so violently that Kylo winced in pain. Rey’s buzzing energy was gone, not even a glimmer shone through the Force. Kylo rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly feeling exhaustion creep up on him. As much as Kylo hated to admit it, he got his way with a woman from his father. Surely there was a way to get Rey to at least consider sitting on the throne with him. And if not, he was sure that Serilda would make a beautiful dark Empress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, there is a direct quote from Padmé in Revenge of the Sith. I couldn’t help myself. </p><p>May the Force be with you, Always! I know times are hard right now but always remember that hope is like the sun. If we only believe in it when we can see it, we will never make it through the night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is 100% smut. Please forgive me! I couldn't help myself. This chapter contains explicit oral sex scenes so if that makes you uncomfortable I would advise you skip this chapter and wait for the next one!<br/>Sorry for any mistakes that I have made during the editing process!</p>
<p>The song for this chapter is:<br/>New Rules by Dua Lipa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter Five: Rules</b><br/>
Serilda stood in her kitchen looking out the back door. The sandstorm howled outside, trapping everyone indoors. The storm was now in its second day and Serilda couldn’t help but feel like the storm wasn’t entirely natural. Letting out yet another sigh, Serilda trudged back to her bedroom. Though the young woman was nearly bored to tears, she was afraid to reach out into the Force again. Her last interaction with the Force had left her weary and exhausted. As she lay down on her bed, Kylo Ren’s face surfaced in her mind. Serilda tossed and turned, trying to get the man’s voice and face out of her head. Serilda groaned and pushed herself out of bed and went to stand at her small window. Unlike most nights when she could see the stars, all she could see was the blowing sand. </p>
<p>“Kylo, come to me,” Serilda whispered. Reaching out into the Force this time came second nature to her. Almost immediately, Serilda felt his presence behind her. Her heart fluttered and her stomach knotted with anxiety.</p>
<p>“You summoned me?” he muttered, still perturbed by her ability to physically bring him to her as opposed to just opening up a bond.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you learned about me. You’re not exactly trying to hide your feelings,” Serilda said. Kylo narrowed his eyes and moved to stand behind Serilda. </p>
<p>“I met your father. You have no mother though, he created you purely from the Force and the dark side which explains why you have such command over the Force,” Kylo said. Serilda didn’t make anymore of a response than shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p>Kylo’s footsteps on the floor seemed loud in the deafening silence. Once standing directly behind her, Kylo let his fingers hover over her skin, tracing the last invisible barrier that his mind put up between them. Then, as if he were testing if he was actually in her mind, he broke the barrier.</p>
<p>Serilda sighed, dropping her head back as his large hands closed over her shoulders where they sloped upward to her neck. Kylo squeezed, rubbing her tense muscles, and she moaned, turning her head side to side to caress his hands with her cheeks. Kylo kissed the back of her neck. Serilda shivered under the touch of his lips. </p>
<p>“Serilda,” Kylo said into her skin, kissing her again, letting his mouth linger on her so he could absorb the flavor of her flesh. Kylo swept his hands down her shoulders, to her arms, where Kylo squeezed the wiry muscles of her biceps, surprised by how much strength she held in her slender form. It was much like the power that Rey possessed.</p>
<p>Kylo slid his fingers forward, holding Serilda by her smooth stomach. She settled her hands over his, massaging him, encouraging him to choose where he would touch her next. Kylo moved upward, over her muscles and stopped below her medium breasts, their roundness pressing into the arches between his thumb and forefingers. Serilda pulled his hands upward, fully cupping her little tits. Her pink nipples poked roughly into his palms. They were long and thick, Kylo was desperate to play with them.</p>
<p>“Kylo,” Serilda moaned. “You should have done this the first time we met.”</p>
<p>Kylo kissed the young woman’s neck, humping his cock against her warm ass. He was grateful that with the evening being so hot, Serilda was only wearing a thin slip. He gently pulled off her slip before quickly discarding his own tunic. Kylo left his right hand to play with her breasts, gently pulling and pinching her stiff nipples as he slid his left hand downward, not stopping as he pushed through the silky, trimmed pubic hairs that covered her mound. Serilda hissed when Kylo’s fingertips brushed her swollen clit, sparking a fire that melted her core. Kylo’s fingers went lower, touching the soft petals of her creamy pussy. Quickly Kylo cupped her wetness in his hand.</p>
<p>Kylo breathed heavily into Serilda’s neck. He pressed his middle finger between her dewy lips, fingering her virgin hole with the tip of his finger. She uttered a soft cry as he wiggled his digit, wetting it, and brought it back to her clit. Kylo massaged her pearl, using slow up and down movements that he matched to his hips, dancing his cock against her body while gradually increasing the tempo of his caressing fingers.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Serilda moaned. “Oh, oh, oh, Kylo!” Her breasts heaved. Her pussy dripped. The woman held onto Kylo’s hands, moving her body against his, forcing him to move faster to match her desire. Serilda continued to cry out, whimpering and moaning, her breath catching when Kylo pushed harder on her swollen jewel.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I waited,” he said, kissing her jaw.</p>
<p>“It’s okay...um...don’t stop,” Serilda moaned. “Kylo, I’m close.”</p>
<p>Kylo circled her bud faster, harder, dropping back to her pussy lips once to gather her dew so he could wet her mound with cream, making her groan. Kylo’s cock spasmed as their humping continued, the tingling their movements caused in his balls strengthening and making him shudder.</p>
<p>“Kriff, oh kriff, Kylo! I’m going to cum!” Serilda whimpered. She sobbed, and her hips bucked as her body went rigid. His little Sith cried out. Kylo continued playing with her clit through her orgasm, forcing quick, halting gasps from her lungs as she came, stopped, and came again. Her warm honey dripped down her thighs in thick streams of golden liquid.</p>
<p>Kylo held Serilda as she calmed herself, most of her weight into him. She turned, looking at Kylo, her lips parted. He lowered his mouth, touching his lips to hers. They melted together, their union the perfect fit of two dark souls. Kylo knew this was not Plagueis’s intention, but after Rey’s harsh rejection, he wanted someone to love him.</p>
<p>The heat of Serilda’s breath warmed him, and his tongue slid forward to find hers, wet and wanting. She was eager to glide her tongue against his. They kissed with tender affection, their movements slow, and he didn't want to let her go. However, Kylo forced himself to move back ever so slightly. Serilda’s fingers circled his cock stopped him from pressing up against her once again. She smiled at him, eager and biting her lower lip, mischief in her eyes. She stroked Kylo, teasing him to shiver. She uttered a pleased sound, and she stroked him faster while cupping his balls with her other hand.</p>
<p>“Seri,” he moaned. “Kriff!”</p>
<p>“Do you think people in the Force can sense this?” she asked, breathless at the idea of being seen.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Kylo grunted.</p>
<p>“Reach out,” Serilda half teased. Kylo rolled his eyes, knowing he was in no shape to use the Force. Serilda dropped to her knees. She smiled at him, stroking his cock and rolled his balls. For a moment, Kylo was lost. The thought of his future apprentice sucking him off was intoxicating. And then her mouth closed over the head of his cock and his thoughts vanished as reality swallowed his cock whole.</p>
<p>“Ahhh,” he moaned as her tongue and cheeks hugged his glands. She was wet velvet between her lips, her salvia soothing his aching erection and pulsing veins. Kylo didn’t feel anything as he reached out in the Force. He could only imagine Rey’s reaction. He wasn’t searching for anything in particular, Kylo could only feel Serilda’s mouth holding his member in a sinful embrace of flesh. Serilda’s tongue bathed him. She lathered him with spit while stroking his shaft, her lips meeting her fingers at the midpoint of his cock. </p>
<p>“Uhn...uhn...uhn,” she moaned with his dick in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Kriff,” he hissed, breathing hard, his heart pounding. His balls tingled in her palm, her touch causing his legs to tremble and his neck muscles to tighten. His body felt weak. Kylo would never look at Serilda the same after their encounter.</p>
<p>“Is...anyone...mmm...watching?” She managed to say, each word wet and rushed. Kylo couldn’t help but smirk, wondering if she too was trying to make Rey jealous. “Is anyone watching me suck my Emperor’s cock?” Kylo’s knees nearly buckled when Serilda used his new title. At the edge of his consciousness, Kylo could swear he felt Rey through the half open bond.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he moaned, not knowing for sure, not caring, his dick throbbing against her tongue. He was close. Serilda released his balls and dug her long fingernails into the muscles of his ass. Serilda choked, fighting his thickness as she forced his knob into her throat along with part of his shaft. Kylo lost it.</p>
<p>“Cumming,” he grunted as his sperm surged from his balls. His shaft swelled and he cried out as pleasure spasmed his body. Thick ropes of cum poured from his cock into Serilda’s throat.</p>
<p>“Mmmm….mmm...mmm,” Serilda gulped, stroking his dick. Swallowing his seed, she pumped him from root to tip, leaving only his glands between her lips so his cum could fill her mouth.</p>
<p>Serilda watched Kylo throughout his orgasm. She opened her mouth, showing him her cum-coated tongue when he had no more left to give. She swallowed, smacking her lips in a display of sluttiness that only she could manage to make cute. Kylo pulled her to her feet. They kissed again, his hands on her firm butt as he walked her to the bed. Curling up under the thin sheet, Kylo continued to kiss and caress Serilda’s body. His lips hardly left hers as he held the young woman tight against him. He was shocked that Serilda wasn’t completely exhausted. Such manipulation of the Force required a great deal of energy.</p>
<p>“You should send me back, Seri,” Kylo whispered as he continued to press kisses along her jaw.</p>
<p>“I’m not holding you here, Ky. I summoned you and pulled you to Tatooine. But you’re here, not fighting. You’ve left whatever system you were on,” Serilda said softly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know such a thing was possible,” Kylo mumbled, his eyes growing heavy.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one my father visited,” Serilda replied. “He is a strange man.” Kylo chuckled.</p>
<p>“Most Force ghosts are strange. Being dead makes them odd I think,” he said. Serilda curled up in his arms, tucking her nose under his chin.</p>
<p>“Stay with me,” she whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>“I will stay until you leave for your new home. But you will have to be the one to send me back. I can’t very well just steal a ship,” Kylo whispered, tangling his fingers in her hair. Their bodies seemed to melt together. For once, Kylo felt whole and at peace. He didn’t have to fight for Serilda to want him. She simply wanted him, dark side and all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, please don't hate me for what I did. The next chapter starts to see the beginning of Rey falling to darkness (at least that's what I planned so far). This is a slow burn and I intend to make it hurt so the end is all that more sweet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any mistakes that I have made during my editing process. I do have an actual plot in mind but for now it’s fluff filled with light plot.</p>
<p>Song for this chapter is:<br/>I’m not Afraid by Eminem</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Six: Light</b>
</p>
<p>Rey sucked in a deep breath, glad to be able to leave the homestead. Being trapped with Poe was normally fun. They played games and rebuilt broken parts they found around their new home. However, after what she had seen two days prior, she had been left feeling bitter and angry. When she had felt her bond with Ben start to open once again, Rey’s heart had lept. She had felt instant regret after she had called him a monster. She hadn’t been lying when she had said she couldn’t follow him into the dark. Yet the man had let his mask slip when he had confessed his love for her. Now, all Rey could think about was how she had seen Serilda, on her knees before Ben. Serilda’s words echoed in her mind like a haunting chant.</p>
<p>
  <i>Is anyone watching me suck my Emperor’s cock?</i>
</p>
<p>The only thing worse than those words, had been seeing Ben’s reaction. Rey had wanted to scream; to rip Serilda away from Ben, but she had been frozen in place. Even now, tears poured down her cheeks. As much as she hated to admit it, she <i>was</i> in love with the man. The sound of a ship engine pulled Rey from her thoughts and relief flooded her body when she saw Finn and Rose disembark the silver speeder with their two sons. Rey was thankful that she wouldn’t have to face Serilda alone. She had a sinking feeling that even with Serilda’s limited knowledge of the force, she would lose a fight against the young woman.</p>
<p>“Rey!” Rose squealed, running to her friend and throwing her arms around the woman. She couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“Hi Rose, did your trip go smoothly?” Rey asked.</p>
<p>“Everything went fine. What’s going on with you? I overheard Finn and Poe talking about you being off balance,” Rose said, getting straight to the point. She knew Rey had a habit of changing the subject when there was something hard to talk about.</p>
<p>“He came back,” Rey whispered softly.</p>
<p>“Like, as a ghost?” Rose countered, not having to ask to whom Rey was referring.</p>
<p>“No, the Force brought him back. He was on Exegol but the past few days I could sense him here, on Tatooine,” Rey explained. “I can’t feel him anymore and he is doing a good job keeping the bond closed.” After the battle of Exegol, Rey had found a true friend in Rose. She had even told her about the Force-Bond she shared with Ben.</p>
<p>“But if he was here, don’t you think he was here for you?” Rose asked.</p>
<p>“Rose...I saw him through the bond with someone else...they were…” Rey’s voice cracked, as the emotion became too much for her. “It’s my fault. He told me he loved me and I ended up calling him a monster. Plus, I’m so plain compared to Serilda.” Rose’s eyes grew wide at the mention of the slave.<br/>She was in a slight shock that Ben would be with anyone else other than Rey.</p>
<p>“Oh Rey...you’re not,” Rose quickly shut her mouth as she watched a young woman gracefully dismount a dune skimmer. The woman unloaded the pod parts before one small bag of personal items. Rose stared in awe as the woman tossed her long, loosely curled hair over her shoulder. The black and red tunic hugged her form and something about the knee high black boots screamed sex.</p>
<p>“That would be her,” Rey said quietly, casting her eyes to the sand beneath her feet.</p>
<p>“Should we be worried about her trying to seduce Finn?” Rose asked, suddenly feeling plain, just as Rey had described.</p>
<p>“No, she seems to be drawn to Ben and only Ben,” Rey grumbled. “Otherwise I would send her after Poe.” Rose cleared her throat awkwardly at the possessive tone Rey’s voice had taken.</p>
<p>“I hate to say this, but you <i>are</i> dating Poe. You can’t expect Ben to just wait for you,” Rose pointed out. Another pang of guilt washed over Rey. She felt she had no one to blame but herself. Quickly, Rey shook herself from the daze and rushed to help Serilda with her things. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Serilda said quietly when Rey picked up her small pack. Rey noticed that Serilda was clutching a thick cloak to her and immediately smelled Ben. Her throat tightened but she forced herself to choke down the anger.</p>
<p>“Of course. You’re free now,” Rey said, clearing her throat. “Poe will deactivate your slave tracking chip before we fly to Coruscant.” Serilda nodded but did not make a move towards the homestead. Her intense stare burned into Rey, as though she were seeing the Jedi’s soul.</p>
<p>“He told me you saw what happened,” Serilda said, keeping her voice calm and soft.</p>
<p>“I did,” Rey hissed. “I heard what you said to him too.” A deep blush crossed the former slave’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Rey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have encouraged him to reach out. I didn’t know about your bond,” Serilda said. This time, when Rey looked at Serilda, she could see that the young woman had been crying. Rey’s anger fell away almost entirely.</p>
<p>“Did he break your heart too?” Rey asked.</p>
<p>“No, but knowing we hurt you broke my heart. Whatever happened between you two, I had no idea. You’ve been nothing but kind to me,” Serilda said. “I don’t know if he was using me to hurt you, but that’s not what I want. I want you to be my friend. I’ve never had a friend before.” Rey set the bag down and pulled Serilda into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you what he was thinking. He is a complicated man. You know I’m with Poe so I can’t tell you to leave him. But I also can’t pretend it doesn’t hurt,” Rey said. “Go see Poe about the parts and your salve chip. Then Finn will bring you to the ship.” Rey walked away to the other woman near the ship who continued to stare at Serilda.</p>
<p>Serilda picked up the bags of parts before she walked down into the homestead. Almost immediately, Poe and the other man named Finn met her and took the parts from her. She could feel the tension radiating off the two men. Yet something told her she was not the cause of their agitation. Serilda quietly followed Poe to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table, she waited for the man to grab the deactivation tool. She watched Poe’s hands shake and her brow creased.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Poe? I’ve never seen you so shaken before,” Serilda said when Poe finally approached her. “Are you sure you want us to leave?” Poe did his best to smile.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You and Rey deserve a break from this place. Especially you, I know you’ve gone through hell as a salve,” Poe replied. Serilda raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“You miss it, don’t you?” she asked, tilting her head to one side to give him access to the chip in her neck.</p>
<p>“I don’t miss war,” Poe said firmly.</p>
<p>“But you miss flying?” Serilda guessed. “Rey says you were the best pilot.” Poe chuckled.</p>
<p>“I still am the best,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Is that why you’re so upset?” she pressed. “You saved me from dying as a slave, the least I can do is be someone you can talk with. I am good at keeping things to myself.” Poe stared at her in silence.</p>
<p>“Rey cannot find out. Something is going on with her and she doesn’t need any extra stress,” Poe warned. Serilda nodded once to show her understanding. “Finn and I have been keeping a close eye on Exegol. We missed Palpatine’s rise the first time and we can’t let that happen again. Not long ago, the lightning storms returned and Finn, though he isn’t a powerful Force-User, could sense a powerful signature. But it wasn’t the feel of Palpatine, it was Kylo Ren.” Serilda’s eyes widened in shock. She wasn’t surprised by what he told, as much as she was taken aback at how much he told her. Her stomach twinged as she had a bad feeling that she had used the Force to compel the information out of Poe.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Serilda asked, standing when Poe indicated that she was truly free.</p>
<p>“Wait and see what happens. Ren was never subtle in anything he did. If the First Order really is back, we will know soon enough,” Poe said. “For now, just enjoy your time in the capitol system. Seems that even the Republic is returning to its pre-Palpatine state.” Serilda nodded before leaving the kitchen.</p>
<p>Rey sat waiting for Serilda on board the ship. She had decided to teach the young woman how to wall off the dark side. Having experienced both the pull of the dark and Kylo Ren, she felt she would have the best chance of reaching Serilda. She could feel Rose’s worry for her but the other woman was remaining quiet. It was clear that Rose wanted to form her own opinions about their guest. Rey watched in amusement as Rose’s two son’s played with training sabers. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when Serilda sat down next to her.</p>
<p>“Why is it that I seem to always sneak up on you?” Serilda questioned, raising an eyebrow at Rey. “Aren’t you always present in the Force?” Rey started to laugh but stopped when she realized it was a serious question.</p>
<p>“You shouldn't be able to sneak up on me. I think you may be subconsciously masking yourself. I had the same habit when I lived on Jakku,” Rey explained. “Your entire survival depended on staying under the radar. Eventually those walls will fall when you feel safe.”</p>
<p>“You think I should build walls to block out Kylo,” Serilda mumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s rude to read minds without permission,” Rey snapped.</p>
<p>“Then stop screaming your thoughts at me. I haven’t learned a kriffing thing about blocking things out!” Serilda seethed. The lights of the ship flickered and Rey heard the tell tale sound of an engine working overtime to compensate for the massive strain.</p>
<p>“Breathe Serilda. This ship will explode if you keep releasing this much Force energy,” Rey urged.</p>
<p><i>Destroy something, Seri. It always worked for me when I was at risk of killing myself and my crew,</i> Kylo’s voice echoed in her mind.</p>
<p>Concentrating on the table in front of her, Serilda slammed her fist into the metal. The alloy split like soft butter. She could feel the Force receding as she continued to pummel the table. When all was said and done the table lay in a heap of scraps that not even Rey could fix. Serilda sat, breathing hard as the adrenaline started to settle in her veins. A fine tremor coated her body as she tried to bring her thoughts back to the present.</p>
<p><i>Very good, my little Sith. Use your anger, channel it with purpose,</i> Kylo hissed in her head. Kylo let tendrils of warm thoughts and his increasing admiration for Serilda flow through the Force and surround her mind. She slowly started to relax, though he was careful not to overdo it and have her faint in front of Rey. </p>
<p><i>Yes, Emperor Ren,</i> Serilda thought, bowing her head and clenching her fists in her lap. Serilda let her own adoration for the new Emperor flood her body, though she was careful to push the thoughts into the darkness and away from the light that was being projected in her direction. </p>
<p>Rey was using most of the strength to push the light of the Force to Serilda. Yet even as the woman recoiled into the darkness, something was calming her until the ship once again roared to life. It was very clear that Rey would not be able to train Serilda on the ship. She posed too much of a threat to everyone on board. Though the bond was shut like a concrete wall to Rey, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that calming Serilda was Ben’s doing. Serilda was still not the best at hiding her projected feelings and Rey was overwhelmed by the love she felt from the woman. Clenching her jaw, Rey jumped to her feet and all but bolted from the room, heading straight for the cockpit. She needed as much space between her and Serilda as possible. She tried to focus all her thoughts on Poe, but her mind had other plans as Ben’s dark and brooding eyes consumed her memory, poisoning her slowly against Serilda. For the first time since the fall of her grandfather, Rey felt the darkness calling, lapping at the anger and jealousy that roiled within her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any mistakes I made during my quick read through! </p>
<p>Song for this chapter:<br/>You Don’t Own Me by Grace ft. G-Eazy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Seven: Legacy</b>
</p>
<p>The lights and sounds of Coruscant were overwhelming. Compared to the dark solitude of Exegol, Kylo found the system to almost be too much. He had no idea how Palpatine had spent his life in such a world, especially after the piece of Naboo. Kylo navigated the busy lanes of intersystem crafts. It was disorienting, but Kylo had completely cut himself off in the Force. The last thing he needed was to be revealed before he was ready. He was grateful that there were no longer Jedi on the system.</p>
<p>Kylo maneuvered the craft down to the lower levels of the city. This place was crawling with Sith cultists, First Order sympathizers, and former First Order members. As Kylo parked his craft and climbed out, he considered one smart move Palpatine had made. The blockades that the Trade Federation had put up, kept most of the core worlds in check. Though it had been two years, Kylo was confident that he would be able to summon a fleet to start building his own blockades.</p>
<p>Walking with purpose, Kylo strode into a bar that was dimly lit. The sign over the cantina had flashed bright neon, aglow with the Sith Loyalist symbol. Not many people knew the face of Kylo Ren under the mask, but everyone throughout the galaxy knew the signature red saber with cross guards. He had managed to retrieve his old blade with Serilda’s help. Being able to use the Force to travel across the galaxy was an extremely useful skill. Kylo needed his true weapon before he would be able to fully realize his new Galactic Empire. Kylo sat at the bar and quickly ordered a double shot of Corellian whiskey. For the most part, the other patrons were content to ignore the new and imposing figure. However, a middle aged man sat down next to Kylo.</p>
<p>“To what do we owe this pleasure, Supreme Leader?” the man asked quietly. “After two years, it seemed like hope was lost for true order.” Kylo gave the man a weary look, but when he probed into the man’s mind, he found that the man was genuine in his words. </p>
<p>“It is Emperor Ren now. And I am looking for a Mandator IV-Class Siege Dreadnought,” Kylo replied. The man’s eyes widened but Kylo stopped him from bowing. “I do not want my presence known until my fleet is ready.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty. Are any of the ships from Exegol in tact?” the man questioned.</p>
<p>“They are. Many more than I would have thought. The workers of Exegol have been making repairs,” Kylo said, surprising himself at the information he was volunteering. Something about the man was hauntingly familiar, but he was unable to place him.</p>
<p>“I can get the dreadnought. There is one hidden on Nal Hutta. Paying off gangsters has always been easy,” the man said.</p>
<p>“How do I know you?” Kylo asked, momentarily forgetting about his new empire. The man chuckled, unsurprised that the Emperor didn’t recognize him.</p>
<p>“Brendol Hux. Funny how my son tried to have me killed and then died a traitor,” he said. At the confusion in Kylo’s eyes, the elder Hux explained. “Palpatine valued loyalty above most things, power being the exception. He revived me through the Force and sent me here. I was told to wait for the Emperor to bring me to lead the troops of the Final Order while Pryde would lead the fleet. Though it seems Palpatine underestimated what lengths you would go to in order to save his granddaughter.” Kylo merely shrugged hoping that Brendol wouldn’t turn out to be a disappointment.</p>
<p>“Gather the fleet from Exegol. Lead them here with the dreadnought. I want to rebuild the fleet and set up blockades on Coruscant, Chandrila, and Naboo to start with. They house most of the new democracy,” Kylo instructed. “If you do well, I will consider making you Alligent General.” Brendol nodded, bowing as discreetly as  he could. </p>
<p>“It will be done, my Emperor,” he said. “May I offer you my home while you stay here? Or would you like to stay at the old Imperial Palace? It still remains empty.” Kylo was quiet as he mulled over his option. After rifling through Brendol’s mind, he saw a small apartment with one room. It was located just above the bar. He would prefer to live in luxury, but for now, being under the radar did not afford such things.</p>
<p>“Your place will be suitable for now,” Kylo replied, plucking the keys from Brendol’s hand. “Go now.”</p>
<p>Kylo left the bar and went around the corner. He climbed a narrow set of wooden stairs that creaked under his boots. The trip to the bar had been even more productive than he had anticipated. Now, however, Kylo was forced to deal with his messy emotions. He was captivated and truly in awe of Serilda. Yet Kylo’s heart ached and yearned for Rey. His revenge for her rejection hadn’t made him feel free, just as killing his father had not freed him. Kylo turned the key in the door and quickly let himself into Brendol’s home. It was cramped but extremely neat and tidy. Kylo shed his boots and hung his cloak by the door. He unceremoniously fell onto the cot, surprised by the softness. As Kylo was starting to fall asleep his mind buzzed with Serilda’s energy.</p>
<p>“How can I help you, little Sith,” Kylo asked.</p>
<p><i>You need to apologize to Rey,</i> Serilda grumbled. <i>She hates me.</i> Kylo couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“You sense jealousy, not hatred. You have something she does not have and may never have. Even as a Dyad, it isn’t like she can control me,” Kylo pointed out. “I am choosing you.”</p>
<p><i>And if I say no?</i> Serilda snapped, heat flaring in Kylo’s mind. He quickly sent a wave of lustful images to her mind and felt a new kind of heat.</p>
<p>“Are you saying you don’t want more of what you experienced in Mos Espa?” Kylo teased.</p>
<p><i>Apologize to Rey or I will say no,</i> Serilda replied, pulling away from the Emperor. Kylo winced at how hard Serilda pulled away. He did love Rey, but his current needs could only be met by the dark side. Tentatively pulling at the threads of his bond, Kylo found himself sitting in front of Rey who looked exhausted.</p>
<p><i>What do you want?</i> Rey asked, though there was no heat behind her words.</p>
<p>“To apologize for what I let you see,” Kylo said.</p>
<p><i>So you’re not sorry for it happening, just sorry I saw you…</i> Rey trailed off, a deep blush creeping into her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Rey, you don’t own me. Nor do you own Serilda. I am allowed to find comfort in someone else. Especially with all the ways and times you have rejected me,” Kylo said.</p>
<p><i>But I love you!</i> Rey sobbed, falling to her knees in whatever ship she was on board.</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied, however, he did not repeat the words. For the moment, he and Rey needed distance. “Rey, we are toxic. I try to pull you to the dark, you try to pull me to the light. As long as we are caught in this tug of war, we can’t be together. We just end up hurting each other. But I will always be there to protect you.” Tears slid down Rey’s face but she nodded, not wanting to sound anymore desperate than she already did.</p>
<p><i>Just make sure to block our bond. The only thing more painful than watching you two together, is feeling the emotions,</i> Rey said, wiping away the tears. Kylo severed their connection, not wanting to see her pain. He was done with things being complicated. Serilda was a complicated woman but things between them were simple.</p>
<p>“Happy, little Sith?” Kylo asked, reaching out to Serilda.</p>
<p>Instead of a reply, Kylo felt a sharp tug throughout his body. The small apartment shifted to a small cabin on a sleek republic speeder. Kylo hated when Serilda pulled him away without warning. He looked over to his right and saw Serilda wrapped tightly in his cloak. Having lived her whole life in the desert, it was not a surprise that deep space seemed so cold. Kylo put an arm around her shoulders, tucking her tight against his side. Her face was a stoic mask but turbulent emotions churned below the surface.</p>
<p>“Why do I sense your anger with me, my apprentice?” Kylo asked, thinking better of using a pet name.</p>
<p>“Because you’re driving a wedge between me and Rey. Apologizing to Rey didn’t mean you going as far as fully pushing her away,” Serilda grumbled. “My master.” She added the last words as though she were trying to put space between them. Kylo seemed to pick up the hint and removed his arm from around her. In trying to simplify his life, he was only pusing both women in his life away.</p>
<p>“So what would you suggest, ms. high and mighty?” Kylo snapped, knowing it was a low blow. Serilda clenched her jaw but managed to hold back a snarky retort.</p>
<p>“Stop fighting with Rey. If you want her to be your dark Empress, you need to act fast. Dameron is keeping a close eye on Exegol. I guess Finn sensed your rise,” Serilda said. Kylo narrowed his eyes, knowing he would need to send an urgent message to Brendol. The Resistance was still out there and Kylo would not let them humiliate him once again.</p>
<p>“Rey will always be light,” Kylo sighed, hating that he was unable to focus whenever Rey was mentioned.</p>
<p>“Send her to Moraband. The cultists will recognize a Palpatine when they see her. She can become part of a new order of jen’jidai,” Serilda reasoned. “I can feel the darkness in her. Spending time on the Sith homeworld should be enough to push her over the edge.” Kylo narrowed his eyes. She was starting to give off the same all-knowing arrogance of her father. </p>
<p>“And what do you suggest I do? I can’t very well waltz into the traitor’s home on Coruscant,” Kylo grumbled, unable to argue with Serilda’s logic.</p>
<p>“We still have two cycles before we get to the capitol. Stay here. I will convince Rey to go to Moraband and to switch cabins with me,” Serilda said. “Don’t be a Solo, my master. Be Kylo Ren and seduce her for real.”</p>
<p>“Why are you encouraging this? I can sense your love for me,” Kylo pointed out. Serilda gave him a slight shrug.</p>
<p>“I want power more than I want love,” she said. Abruptly, Serilda stood from the bed and left the room. Both Plagueis and his daughter were unnerving people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! What we've all (or at least I've) been waiting for!! The start of Reylo! Also this is 100% smut and I'm very happy with how it turned out! Enjoy!</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes that I may have made during my read through. Normally I read chapters out loud to find mistakes but I couldn't bring myself to read this aloud, too steamy. :0</p><p>May the Force be with You, Always!!</p><p>Song for this chapter:<br/>Believer by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Eight: Power</b>
</p><p>Rey stood in front of the door for a few moments. When Serilda had explained her plan, Rey had been in shock. It had seemed like a trap at first, but Serilda had told her that the best way to understand Ben was to get to know the dark side. Rey wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but she wanted to see Ben so much it was nearly suffocating. Pressing the button, the door slid open to reveal Ben, leaning over with his forearms on his knees.</p><p>Ben moved so quickly that Rey made a small noise as he lifted her up. The full extent of his training sessions was realized as his muscles rippled around her small frame. The door slid shut behind them, fully isolating the couple. Ben quickly yanked her pants off and as he pulled her up, the hemline of her tunic lifted to her waist, and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben quickly maneuvered Rey until throwing her down on the bed. She let out an unexpected giggle and looked at him, then stopped smiling, standing up. The mood hadn’t soured, but it had changed.</p><p>“What is it?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Do you really want me?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Kriff...Rey, if you can’t tell by now…” Ben said, his voice strained with need.</p><p>“You’re a healthy man and I’m a girl. You’d want to get in my pants regardless of our bond. But do you want me? I need to know, Ben. I need to hear you say it,” Rey said softly.</p><p>“Rey, I want you. I’ve wanted you since I captured you on Takodana. The first time I felt you touch my mind is a memory can’t forget. I dream about you, Rey. About your body, about your lips on mine, about...kriff. I care about you Rey, but I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream. I want you so bad it hurts,” Ben groaned.</p><p>“Oh kriff, Ben,” Rey said, standing up. “That’s what I needed to hear. I need to know that I’m...important to you. You’ll have so many women at your feet, and so few of them will end up mattering to you. I need to matter to you, even if this is our only night together.”</p><p>“It won’t be,” Ben said with such conviction it seemed to shake them both. “I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you. Not after tonight.” Rey smiled so brightly it shone like the suns of Tatooine.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do this as soon as you came to my rescue on Exegol. Let me prove to you how much I want you,” Rey said, her voice breathy. “Let me show how I...how much I love you.” Ben’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I left you alone for so long,” Ben whispered.</p><p>“Help me get out of this. I want you to see me,” she said.</p><p>Ben fumbled and finally managed to grasp the hem of the tunic. He pulled it over her head, watching Rey in all her beauty. She wore no wrappings around her breasts, and he saw gooseflesh break out over her chest. She kept her black panties and thigh high stockings on but discarded her boots and Ben somehow found her state more arousing than pure nudity. She turned around to face him. She was a vision. Her skin glowed in the night. She bit her lip and dropped to her knees.</p><p>Rey fumbled with his belt and tunic, more eager than he’d seen her. She fished out his cock and it looked large in her smaller hand. She made a hum of satisfaction and leaned into its hardness, rubbing her cheek on it affectionately. Ben placed his hand in her hair and stroked her head. She rewarded his touch by licking him once from the base of his cock to the head. Ben groaned loudly and Rey smiled. </p><p>“I’m going to make you cum in my mouth,” Rey said, her voice turning sultry as the innocent girl from Jakku faded away. “I don’t want you to hold back. I know you’ve got more than just one time in there for me. I want to make you feel good and then...then we can get to sex. Don’t worry if it doesn’t take you long. I want to take the edge off for you. And when you get going, don’t be gentle. Put your hands in my hair and fuck my mouth. I’m going to take care of you, Ben. I’ll always take care of you.”</p><p>The words shook Ben to the core but also lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure how much practice Rey had, but in the moment he wasn’t bothered. Her technique made him forget about anything other than what she was doing. Her left hand played with his balls gently while her right moved at the base of his shaft. Everything felt different than it had with Serilda, Ben was on fire. Her mouth moved quickly up and down, and her tongue stimulated him in ways his mind had never imagined. Over and over, she moved, her mouth making the lewdest slurping and sucking noises. Now and again, Rey would make eye contact with Ben. She looked at him with such pleading, such complete devotion that even in the midst of that much excitement and pleasure, it took him aback.</p><p>Ben put his hands in her hair and groaned as he felt her tongue twist and turn. Ben let his hips move naturally, and soon he was plunging into her mouth. He had to go deeper. He needed it. Ben pushed hard, and she released his shaft, but she never fought him, never resisted. Ben heard her gag and choke, but he didn’t stop. As he built up speed, he looked down and caught a glimpse of what she was doing. One hand braced herself on his thigh, but her other was clearly down her panties. She was so turned on that she was touching herself while he fucked her mouth. Ben couldn’t help but think how amazing she was as he slammed into her mouth once more and let go.</p><p>Rey moaned as Ben filled her throat and mouth with his cum. He pulled back slightly, letting her recover and give her a chance to release him, but she didn’t. Instead, she kept up the suction, gulping his cum down eagerly. She kept it up until his pulses of sperm slowed and then stopped. She let him out with a slight pop and then looked up at him. A tiny trickle of cum had escaped her mouth and dripped down her chin. As she looked at him, she wiped it up with her finger and then licked it clean.</p><p>“A good girl always drinks whatever her man gives her,” Rey whispered, giving him a wicked smile. Ben’s body felt weak as Rey continued to play the role of seductive dominant very well. </p><p>Ben held his hand out to her and his heart leapt when she took it, getting to her feet. Ben kissed her deeply, holding her tightly. He tasted a bit of himself on her lips. Ben was falling for Rey faster than he thought possible. He led her to the bed and then finished stripping while Rey took off her pants. He was already getting hard again and Rey looked at his cock with satisfaction.</p><p>“Are you ready now?” Rey asked.</p><p>“No,” Ben whispered. “I want to make you feel good first. I’ve fantasized about it before. To know what you taste like.” </p><p>Rey’s expression changed slightly and she blushed. Rey slid up the bed and laid back, parting her legs. Ben ran his hands up her legs. She’d left her stockings on and the transition from their slightly rough texture to the smooth warmth of her inner thighs did something to him. Ben softly kissed her legs and took his time, enjoying the feel of her firm athletic body. When Ben looked back at her, Rey’s lips were parted, and she was absently pinching her own nipple. It was amazing how much she had changed in two years. Her pussy was swollen and wet, and Ben could smell her arousal from where he was. He continued to caress her before finally tasting her. Rey gasped and he felt her hands in his hair. Her touch was light, almost tentative and unsure.</p><p>“Tell me what you like, or just move me where you want me,” Ben said. “I want this to be amazing for you.”</p><p>“You’re off to a good start. Just keep going and I’ll...oh kriff...I’ll tell you what to change,” Rey whined. </p><p>Ben didn’t wait for her to finish before he started licking and lapping. After a bit, he felt a slight pull on his hair. It was too light to cause pain, but he liked it anyway. He responded by moving up until he was licking around but not directly on her clit. She stroked his head absently as he heard her moan.</p><p>“Kriff Ben. You’re good...at this...at loving me…” Rey cried.</p><p>In response, he moved his hand over her taut belly and gently rubbed the smooth skin. Rey let out a sigh and placed her small hand over Ben’s much larger hand. Rey’s words fell into a stream of noises and exclamations, meaningless but telling him he was doing it right. Her grip in his hair became painful and her legs locked around his head. Ben felt her body go rigid and she cried out, gasped, and cried out again. Her body moved on its own, locking and unlocking as she was taken by orgasms. Ben wanted to watch her but he didn’t dare stop. He kept it up until she started pushing his head away.</p><p>“Oh kriff, enough, enough. I can’t take anymore, Ben,” Rey gasped, her whole body trembling.</p><p>Ben looked up and was very pleased with himself. Rey was panting, her expression one of satisfaction, her whole body flushed with pleasure, her eyes half-lidded. She crooked a single finger at him, and he moved up her body, kissing her belly, breasts, nipples, and neck. He wanted to be inside her so badly and that’s what Rey wanted too. As his cock slid along her wet slit, he groaned, unable to control his fire-like need. Kissing her clumsily, yet with real affection, Ben relished every moment he had with her. After a minute, they paused and she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“Say you want me,” she breathed.</p><p>“I want you,” Ben whispered, kissing her softly.</p><p>“Say you need me,” Rey said more firmly.</p><p>“I need you, Rey! Please,” Ben groaned. </p><p>“Say that you belong to me and only me,” Rey pleaded. Ben was nearly close to tears, emotions coming to the surface that Ben barely understood.</p><p>“I’m yours, Rey. You’re the only one I belong to in the galaxy,” Ben moaned. “Please, let me have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them. Ben thought about protesting but knew Rey needed to feel in control. She kissed him deeply, her hands on the side of his face, Ben’s arms around her back. She met his eyes as she reached down and guided his cock inside her. This time, they moaned together. Until that moment, Ben hadn’t known how much Rey had wanted him.</p><p>“Kriff, Ben, you feel like steel inside of me...and you’re so hot,” Rey whined.</p><p>Rey was on top and in charge, it somehow felt right for their first time together. She clearly knew what she needed. Her body flexed, her hips rolled, and her internal muscles squeezed his cock. Ben groaned and responded as his hands explored her breasts, squeezing gently and then roughly. She seemed to prefer the latter, and soon he was fondling her body hard enough to leave bruises. After what seemed like hours, though it was closer to thirty minutes, they were both close. Rey wasn’t moving in the same but was simply bringing herself up and down on his cock. Ben had his hands on her waist and was helping her move up and down, harder and faster. </p><p>“Rey, I’m going to…” Ben gasped.</p><p>“Cum inside me. Please Ben, I need all of you,” Rey begged. </p><p>Ben came almost instantly, his body jerking off the bed and wrapping Rey in close to him. Every fiber of his being suddenly screamed at him to make sure that Rey would carry his child. He groaned as he filled her with his seed, too focused on pleasure to speak.</p><p>“Oh Ben, yes! I love you!” Rey sobbed. One last time, Rey’s body turned rigid and shook, her pussy milking his cock of every last drop. Ben felt himself still thrusting up inside of her, even as he knew he was dry. Then it ended, Rey fell almost limply down on him, kissing him on his lips, face, forehead, and neck.</p><p>“I love you Rey, more than you could ever know,” Ben said softly as Rey pulled off him and tucked herself against his side. </p><p>“I love you too, Ben. Please promise you won’t try to convince me that we can’t be together ever again,” Rey said, feeling small. Ben couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“I promise,” Ben said.</p><p>“Serilda thinks it would be a good idea for me to visit Moraband,” Rey said into his chest. “Is it anything like Exegol?” Ben shook his head.</p><p>“No, Exegol was the home of the Sith throne. Moraband is closer to what Ach-To was like. It’s where the Sith Academy used to be before the rule of two,” Ben explained. “It harbors the dark side but in a different way than the throne does.” Rey was quiet for so long that Ben thought she might have fallen asleep.</p><p>“Do you think I should go? What if the dark side calls to me?” Rey asked fearfully. Ben weighed his options for what to say. He was enjoying the afterglow with Rey but he also refused to lie to her.</p><p>“The dark side will call to you and it may overpower you. But if you make the choice to go, you may understand my choices better,” Ben said carefully. “This needs to be your choice alone. I know you won’t take this lightly, but if you fall, you cannot go back to the Resistance.” Rey shifted ever so slightly so she could snuggle deeper into Ben’s embrace.</p><p>“I will think about it,” Rey whispered. “On the next cycle, I will have Serilda send you back.” Ben hummed quietly in agreement, finding that  he was too tired to form a coherent sentence. Rey chuckled softly before they each dropped off to sleep. They each were surprised that they had no nightmares of their past while sleeping in a Dyad’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With the current state of things in my area, I will be working from home for the next month. I hope this gives me plenty of time to write new chapters and I can only hope that I don't get major writer's block during this time. </p>
<p>I hope that everyone stays safe and healthy! May the Force be with you, always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>